


Digimon Adventure-A New Age Begins

by VamdeTai



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VamdeTai/pseuds/VamdeTai
Summary: Starts when Taichi and Agumon return to the Digital World. One of the Seven Demon Lords have plans for the Chosen Children. But the Wheels of Fate has other plans. Watch as the Chosen Children try to adjust to their new situation.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story I was talking about under the profiles I have up. Hope you all enjoy. It will be a little slow at first since this is my first time trying something that will be hentai-y in certain chapters. If you think a tag is missing, let me know and I'll put it up.

I do not own Digimon and never will.

Prologue

Deep in the Dark Area, in a tower, away from prying eyes, a plot was unfolding. One of the Seven Demon Lords thought to make a concoction, which would change the very meaning of existence. Twirling the vial in hand, the clear liquid inside swirls around. Looking at the Digimon that he ordered sent to him, a PicoDevimon, the Dark Lord eyes the concoction once more, before talking.

“I want you to inject this into the Child of Hope,” said the Dark Lord, grabbing a couple of syringes. “You will do this immediately.”

“But Maō-sama, I’ll get in trouble with Vamdemon-sama,” said PicoDevimon, cringing at the very thought. “I can only imagine what he’ll do to me.”

“I care not,” said the Dark Lord, eyeing the small Digimon. “I know for a fact that you enjoy it, you little masochist.”

“H-H-How,” said PicoDevimon, stuttering. “I made sure no one noticed.”

“Doesn’t matter at this point,” said the Dark Lord, handing a set of the syringes to PicoDevimon. “You will do as I say, not even Vamdemon can put up a fight against me, not even as the Beast.”

“Yes, Maō-sama,” said PicoDevimon, bowing before looking at the syringe. “May I so ask what this will do to the child?”

“You will see for yourself,” said the Dark Lord, walking across the room. “It will take a little time before it sets in. After that you will report back to me. End of decision.”

“Yes Maō-sama,” said PicoDevimon, bowing before tightening his hold on the syringes. “And what of the Tokomon, his partner?”

“With the way how things are, I highly doubt those two will reconcile any time soon,” said the Dark Lord, glaring at PicoDevimon. “Leave now and make sure that hits the child. There are not many of these made since the ingredients are hard to find. Miss and I’ll absorb your data.”

“Y-Y-Y-YES MAŌ-SAMA!” said PicoDevimon, flying away at high speeds. “I will not disappoint.”

Watching the Child Digimon fly in such a hurry, the Dark Lord stares out at the Dark Area. Tapping his claws against the windowsill, the Dark Lord laughs wickedly, starting as a mere chuckle before becoming a boom laugh that echoes across his territory. The Evilmon around his territory flying away, cowering in fear of the Dark Lord.

“Soon, the Beacon of Hope will be covered by the Clouds of Despairs,” said the Dark Lord, spreading his arms out. “The Chosen Children will not know what hit them.”

Unbeknownst to the Dark Lord, the wheels of fate had plans of its own. Not everything would go according to his plans. Not with the return of their leader and his partner Digimon. No, in fact, it may very well, turn against the Dark Lord in due time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Digimon and never will. However, the forms the Chosen Children will take are. Please Read and Review.

Chapter I

Upon returning to the Digital World, Taichi and Agumon set out to find their missing friends. With the Digivice pointing to the nearest one, Taichi and Agumon set out, coming upon the outskirts of an amusement park and finding Tokomon passed out with Takeru’s Digivice and Tag and Crest near him. Upon waking up, Tokomon explained what happened since they left and why he wasn’t with Takeru at the moment. Taichi wasn’t going to stand for what happened and wanted the two to reconcile. With that in mind, they venture into the amusement park, where they find Takeru sleeping at a table near a concession stand. Takeru upon seeing Taichi and Agumon was happy to see them again but ended up butting heads with Tokomon not soon after. Not liking how this was going, Taichi intervenes only for Takeru going on how everyone hates him and wanting Taichi to be his older brother. Not long after that PicoDevimon shows up with a basket of mushrooms, mushrooms that would make anyone forget everything. Taichi insisted on cooking them while Agumon went straight to the bathroom. After exiting the bathroom, Agumon comes upon more of the same mushrooms nearby preferring them raw, but was stopped when he thought he heard Sora’s voice warning about the mushrooms. Not liking what he heard, Agumon rushes back and warns them about the mushrooms and about PicoDevimon. Takeru and Tokomon finally reconcile after that, the Crest of Hope regaining its glow when Taichi returned them. Not liking how things were turning out, PicoDevimon retaliates only for Tokomon to evolve to Patamon soon after. The two end up fighting before a thought crosses PicoDevimon’s mind after shooting his Pico Darts at them only for them to hit some flowers, instantly killing them.

“Hehe, those darts that Maō-sama gave me will do the trick,” thought PicoDevimon, preparing a clear dart. “Don’t know what it will do but I look forward to seeing them in pain. Oh, I’m sure to get in Vamdemon’s good graces now. OOOH, VAMDEMON-SAMA!!”

With the dart in claw, PicoDevimon throws it straight at Takeru, who had slipped on the pavement, only for Taichi to notice and take the dart in place of Takeru. Cringing, Taichi tries to grab the dart only for it to be out of his reach to grab off his back. Taichi begins to see various kanji and kana in his vision for a bit before Takeru takes the dart out of his back, the concoction in it completely empty and in Taichi’s system. Before they were able to question PicoDevimon, Patamon blasted him out of the amusement park and into the nearby lake with a well-placed Air Shot. Taichi ends up seeing the kanji and kana in his vision again before blinking them away. Seeing that Takeru and Patamon were smiling and hugging, Taichi leaves them be for a while before suggesting going to look for the others with Yamato first on the list. After walking for about two hours at best, they come across a restaurant on top of a hill, Taichi’s Digivice beeping signaling that someone in their group was nearby. It was at that moment, they went inside and saw Gabumon and Gomamon cleaning the place.

“Gomamon!” said Taichi, gaining the Digimon’s attention.

“Gabumon!” said Takeru, gaining the other Digimon’s attention.

“It’s Taichi!” said Gomamon, happy to see Taichi and Agumon again.

“And Takeru!” said Gabumon, glad that Takeru was safe.

“Gabumon!” said Takeru, running to Gabumon. “Where’s my brother?”

“Is Jō here too?” asked Taichi, staring at the two Digimon.

“Yeah, he’s here!” said Gomamon before staring at the floor. “But…”

“But…?” said Taichi, not knowing what was going on before heading to the kitchen area with Takeru and Agumon.

“Taichi! You’re alive!” said Jō, glad to see his friends were all right. “I was worried about you!”

“Sorry, a lot of stuff happened,” said Taichi, staring at Jō with a worried look before rubbing his eyes.

“You okay?” asked Jō, seeing that Taichi wasn’t looking well. “If you need to sit down…”

“I’m alright,” said Taichi, ignoring the kanji and kana in his vision. “An enemy injected something in me and I just have a headache right now. Thinking you and Kōshirō could work together and find an antidote for it.”

“That’s not good,” said Jō, staring at Taichi with a concerned look. “At least sit down and I’ll get you some water.”

“Hey, where’s my brother?” asked Takeru, gaining Jō’s attention. “He’s here, isn’t he? He’s outside, right?”

“Jō?” said Taichi, looking at Jō after Takeru went out back to see Yamato. “What’s wrong?”

“Why don’t you go see Yamato?” said Jō, looking at the ground. “He’ll want to see you.”

“You too, come on,” said Taichi before losing his balance a little and breathing a little heavy.

“Taichi!” said Jō, helping Taichi regain his balance. “I think you need to sit down.”

“I’ll be fine. Let’s go see Yamato,” said Taichi, going outside seeing the two brothers together.

“Taichi…” thought Jō, staring at Taichi’s back. “He’s not doing so well.”

“Yo,” said Taichi, surprising Yamato when he saw him.

“You’re alive!” shouted Yamato, surprised by seeing Taichi.

“I’m not kicking the bucket before you!” said Taichi, hands on his hips.

“Oh yeah? Sorry,” said Yamato, staring at Taichi. “Thanks for taking care of Takeru.”

“Don’t worry about it!” said Taichi, looking at Yamato, trying to blink the kanji and kana that appeared in his vision yet again away with little success this time.

“I’m sorry, Takeru,” said Yamato, staring at his younger brother. “I couldn’t keep my promise to come get you.”

“That’s okay,” said Takeru, just being happy with his brother nearby. “We were able to see each other again.”

“Anyway, I’m glad you’re safe,” said Yamato, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Putting that aside…” said Taichi, gaining everyone’s attention. “It doesn’t look like anyone’s around, so let’s get out of here!”

“You want us to run!” said Gabumon, staring at Taichi.

“Yeah!” said Taichi, looking around the place. “Let’s hurry up and look for the others!”

“I don’t want to,” said Yamato, looking away from Taichi.

“Onii-chan?” said Takeru, looking at Yamato with a surprised face.

“I don’t mind running away from here, but I won’t go with Jō,” said Yamato, startling Jō in the process. “He’ll only drag us down if he stays with us.”

“How can you say that?” said Taichi, seeing red in his vision along with the kanji and kana again. “We’re all friends!”

“What do you mean, friends?!” said Yamato, his voice getting louder with each word. “You keep dragging everyone around at your own convenience! Thanks to that, I’m all worn out! Just do whatever you want on your own!”

“Wh-What?!” said Taichi, his vision getting redder before it was actually showing on his irises a little.

“I’m going with Takeru and that’s it!” said Yamato, his temper rising a little bit more. “Leave us alone!”

“Onii-chan, what’s wrong? We’re all friends here,” said Takeru, before being silenced by Yamato.

“Shut up!” shouted Yamato, not noticing he startled Takeru. “You just have to stay quiet and follow me!”

“Everyone,” said a strange egg shaped Digimon, coming onto the scene before him. “You wouldn’t be thinking of fleeing from here, are you?”

**Digitamamon**

**Perfect Digimon**

**Type: Data**

**Special Attack: Nightmare Syndrome, Enigma**

**A Perfect Level Digimon shaped like a DigiEgg.**

**His special attack, Nightmare Syndrome, securely crushes his opponents.**

“It’ll give us trouble if you did that,” said PicoDevimon, up on a tree branch startling Taichi, Takeru, Agumon, and Patamon.

“Huh…?” said Jō, remembering that Digimon from somewhere.

“Th-That’s…!” said Takeru, recognizing PicoDevimon.

“PicoDevimon!” shouted Patamon, flying out of the restaurant when hearing his voice.

“He’s an evil Digimon who tried to trick Takeru!” said Agumon, staring at PicoDevimon.

“What?!” said Yamato, startled by what he was told.

“Then, when you mentioned there were humans around…” said Jō, coming to the conclusion before PicoDevimon spoke. “It was all a lie!”

“Damn it!” said Taichi, angry at PicoDevimon, his irises gaining a little more red. “I won’t forgive you!”

**_“Baby Flame”_ **

**_“Air Shot”_ **

“Hey, watch it!” shouted PicoDevimon, dodging the attacks fired at him.

“Wait!” shouted Taichi, chasing after PicoDevimon with Agumon. “What was in that dart you shot at me?”

“Hehe, not even I know that,” said PicoDevimon, shocking Taichi. “Though it looks like whatever it does is working. How ya feeling? Hehe!”

**_“Pico Dart”_ **

“Hey, watch where you’re aiming,” shouted Vegimon, dodging the dart that almost hit him but hit Jō when saving Takeru from his grasp.

“Jō!” shouted Taichi, his vision completely red. “Why you!! You’re going to pay!!”

“And with what army? Eh?” said PicoDevimon, seeing some strange aura coming off Taichi before thinking. “Is this part of that concoction I shot at him?”

After Gabumon evolved to his Perfect level of Weregarurumon and Gomamon evolving to Ikkakumon, they were able to beat Digitamamon, sending him flying into the forest. Vegimon skedaddled after that, releasing Jō in the process. PicoDevimon flew away as well but stayed hidden nearby to see what was happening to Taichi. Yamato ended up apologizing to Jō after what he said earlier. Jō accepted the apology after getting the dart out of him and placing it in his duffel bag so he and Kōshirō could analyze it later when they got back together. It was Taichi’s scream that startled everyone in the vicinity.

**“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!”**

Everyone looked at Taichi to see what was wrong. What they saw was some strange aura coming off of him. Taichi’s vision was completely red filled with kanji and kana. It kept changing between the hiragana, katakana and kanji of his name before settling on the kanji. Then it went to different kanjis from Tai to Ichi to finally settling on two different Chi. Back and forth the kanji went before settling on one.

**地 血**

**地 血**

**地 血**

**地 血**

**地 血**

**血**

The aura got stronger and wilder, going all over the place. Taichi screaming all the louder before it happened. Five sets of black matter shot out of his back, another set on the sides of his head, blood splattering everywhere, before forming into black feathery wings. One set settled around his waist. Taichi flung his goggles and headband off, screaming all the while. His clothes shifted, changing into something different. His attire now being a dark blue almost black short loose fitting kimono with a light grey nagajuban underneath that extends to mid-thigh with the left upper part gone exposing his chest on that side and the sleeve covering his right hand completely. A crimson obi with a purple marugami-obijime securely holds the kimono in place with a gold dragon inro and cherry blossom netsuke/ojime hanging from it. Five Holy Rings appear on his body, one on each ankle, another on his right earlobe, one on his left wrist, and the last on his right middle finger securing a crimson tekko with purple accents on his right arm. His brown hair gets wilder, ears get pointier, and his canine teeth sharpen into fangs. The nails on his hands and feet turn black and sharpen into pointy claws. His underwear now was a white rokushaku fundoshi. His irises going back and forth between his normal brown to a glowing red.

“Th-Th-That’s going to happen to me,” thought Jō, staring at what was becoming of Taichi. “We got to find a cure and fast.”

Taichi’s screams have settled down before he stares at his friends. Walking towards them, Taichi stumbles about getting close to them before he clings to Yamato’s shirt. Yamato pulls back when Taichi bares his fangs only for Taichi to pass out. Taichi falls to the ground unconscious. Yamato, Gabumon, and Gomamon stare at their fallen friend wondering what is going on. Takeru is blaming himself for what has happened to Taichi. PicoDevimon flying away after realizing that Taichi became a danger. Jō suggests to move Taichi indoors but to be gentle while doing so. And thus a new age begins. But for better or for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a review to let me know what you think so far.


End file.
